Kai Tataka
Kai Tatakau (会たたかう) is a first-year student is a first-year student at Dimension Academy High training to become a pro hero. His hero name is The Firefighter hero: Fire Fist (消防士ヒーローの火拳) Appearance Kai has red feather with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. When he manifested his quirk he grow stronger legs. His hair is long and kind of spiky .He also has red in his hair. His enter body can be set on fire with his special feathers. While at school, Kai where's a fire proof vest and and pants that help him control his fire when he is not in his hero costume. His civilian clothes are usually red or orange. His personal hero costume is much more ornate: His suit is made of a special armor that helps him control his fire. It is a black body-suit and red armor. Gallery 4ed073cd7381b3efc8a4406853cf7b2d--pokemon-gijinka-anime-characters.jpg|School Uniform 6ed36107724d02c37347b66ead8cb56e.png|Casual Clothes f36a2a773d59f0c01cc41165e734bb1b7e2f6711_hq.jpg|Hero Costume Personality Kai can be intelligent and polite. Despite how hothead he can be. He can also be reckless. Kai can also be quite impulsive. Kai has a tendency to never back down from a fight, saying that he would never run once facing an enemy. Kai also is easily provoked by and became violent towards anyone who insulted or harmed people close to him. Kai's temper some times gets the better of him. He also likes to walk through the woods and jump around he the trees to increase his leg muscle. He is brave and usually likes to rush in to battle and not think of a plan. In battle, he likes to attacks his opponents with speed. When he is strong foes his writs intensely burn.He has a strong sense of justice, and tries to use his power to do what he believes is right. His hot-headed personality often leads to him arguing with others. When he goes all out he doesn't want his allies or innocents caught in the crossfire. When he manifested he quirk he change he became more hotheaded and also got in more fights more he won them all mostly because he became stronger the more powerful his opponents where. History His Mom and Dad are from Osaka Japan and he moved to Harrisburg Pennsylvania Quirk and Abilities Fire martial: Is a quirk that combines his father's quirk fire skin and his mother's quirk chicken. This Quirk gives the user the physical characteristics of Blaziken from pokemon. He gains red feather with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. His feather create a substance that can lit on fire to increase his attack power. He also gains strong, muscular legs that help with his kicking and jumping abilities. He can also set his fist on fire but his upper body muscles are not as strong as his leg muscles. He can use his flames to increase his attacking power but if he runs out of power he legs and still more powerful than a normal human. Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Training Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Males Category:DA High Students Category:Deadpool8D Category:Main Characters Category:Martial Artists